Conventionally, an induction cooking device has electrodes for detecting liquid as a cooking object boiled over from a container, the electrode being provided in a lower surface of a top plate on which the container is to be placed. When the liquid boiled over from the container reaches a portion of the top plate positioned above the electrode, the electrode changes in capacitance. Based on this change in capacitance of the electrode, the induction cooking device performs control for heating. Such an induction cooking device is described in Patent Literature 1 as an example.
PTL1: JP 2008-159494 A